Talk:Team Big Brother
Big Bro Am I right in thinking that the Technogames entry was called Big Bro and was a weaponless version of bigger brother? If so, can I have the edit?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 19:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it was a silver weaponless Bigger Brother with a Union Flag on the top. 14:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Emergancy Just as a note to further people who visit the main page, the spelling of the team's featherweight is Emergancy, there is no spelling error, so don't waste time in trying to correct it, because it will be swiftly changed back. Datovidny (talk) 21:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Age I find it hard to think of little Joe Watts is now 19. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Big Brother Appearance Does anyone have a picture of Bigger Brother's recent TV appearance on the trial on Big Bother, or know where I can find one? We have pictures of all their other TV appearances, apart for this one. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm searching on Youtube and google for a pic of it. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:13, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I've tried many times but failed before. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Here is the episode. Skip to 35 minutes and watch Bigger Brother toss the RC Cars around. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nice work. The top picture gives a better idea of the task, but everything's rather small. Christophee (talk) 19:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Definitely. Just watched the video, and even from somebody who despises Big Brother with a passion, it was pretty hilarious to see everyone's reactions to Bigger Brother in there- particularly when it flipped the red one out of the Arena! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 19:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::As it's part of a gallery, we can use both images. I don't watch Big Brother anymore, but I did for a long time, and I had no idea that Bigger Brother was going to be on it. That was a great surprise. I can imagine a lot of uninformed viewers thinking "they called that little thing Bigger Brother?" [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Indeed- I guess it is true that robots make everything better. I've also updated the text on the main page a bit, so that it explains a bit about what happened during the task. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 19:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that, I agree with using both of those pictures, to show the condition Bigger Brother was in then and also to show the challenge. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Team Creepy Crawly Diotoir here (for some reason my account seems to be playing up, which is quite concerning!) on FB some one has revealed Team Creepy Crawly's website which has a page on Ian Watts in case anyone is interested. http://www.teamcreepycrawlies.co.uk/team/ian/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:03, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Megan Watts Does anyone know when Megan Watts' cameo was in the pits? Would be a good addition I think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:39, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Mike Hamilton-Macy I was looking at the King B Facebook page, and I saw a comment from Mike Hamilton-Macy. I thought I recognised the name, so I searched for it on the wiki, and found he was the captain of the Pressure team. However, I also found the name Mike Hamilton-Macy on the team members for The Swarm. I went onto his Facebook account and compared his profile picture to The Swarm's team photo, and realised it is the same man. This is an important thing to put on this page and the Pressure page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2017 (UTC)